


Birthday Surprise

by DeanLewisFan



Category: Dean Lewis (Musician), Dean Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cunnilingus, Dean Lewis x reader - Freeform, Dean Lewis/Reader, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whiskey - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLewisFan/pseuds/DeanLewisFan
Summary: You surprise Dean for his birthday, by meeting up with him on tour!





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#OrangeHeartClooob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23OrangeHeartClooob).

> So today it’s Dean’s birthday! Happy Birthday to you 🧡 
> 
> I wanted to celebrate it with a new fanfic. I wrote this as a surprise for my girls!!! 🥰
> 
> I tried to be as vague as possible so you can really place yourself in her shoes, you know you want to 😉
> 
> Thank you for my co-conspirator!  
I had never written anything from this POV so I was a bit afraid it would suck! She assured me it didn’t! 😂
> 
> I also want to apologize for the weird format, on my computer it all looked fine and as soon as I uploaded it to AO3 it became all weird. I tried everything to change it but was unsuccessful. So I hope it still is clear what’s happening!!!

You nervously fidgeted with your hands in your lap. This was a big risk you were taking. _What if he doesn’t like me showing up?!_ You leaned your head back and closed your eyes trying to relax.

The taxi ride was taking longer as you expected, the knot in your stomach grew bigger with each passing minute.  
“Here we are Miss.” The cab driver said, breaking you out of your mild panic attack. You looked out the window to see the hotel you knew he was staying at. It was definitely more fancy than you’d expected it to be.

You made your way to the big check in desk, praying to god the paperwork would be alright.  
“Hi, I would like to check in. It’s under Y/N.”  
“Ah yes, I believe some of your party are already checked in.”  
The girl behind the counter smiled knowingly at you and your anxiety hit again. _Did she know?_ You couldn’t help but think. But there was no way she could, you both had been really careful and had hardly told anyone. _Calm down, she probably just thinks you’re part of his entourage._

Checking in went smooth and soon you were standing in a hotel room that was nearly bigger as your whole apartment! It had adjoining rooms, and if all went to plan you wouldn’t be needing yours.

You took out your gift and carefully placed it aside, it had survived the trip here so it would suck ass if it got broken now. You had some time before you had to be at the restaurant so a shower was in order.

You checked yourself in the reflection of the mirror, you looked good. You had your outfit planned out for tonight. The A-line black mini dress suited your body perfectly. It had long lace sleeves with a jewel neckline with just the right amount of cleavage without being over the top. But the true beauty was the back, it was a big keyhole open back, that you knew he would love.

Makeup was simple yet classy, your hair in big beach waves cascading down your back. But the absolute highlight were definitely your bright orange suede pumps. It was exactly the pop of color your outfit needed and in Orange nonetheless.

You grabbed your clutch and leather jacket as you headed downstairs to wait for the Uber. The restaurant you would be meeting was at the beach, it wasn’t a far drive. The moment you got out of the car the view took your breath away. The sun was on her way down and the entire sky was painted in pink, red and orange.

Your phone buzzed **‘Nearly there. Where are u?’ **Nervous excitement took a hold of your body. **Already here. I’m standing at the beach watching the sunset. **You texted back. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm yourself, the moment of truth was coming.

You looked up as you heard car doors slam, and saw them approaching. None of them had spotted you yet, but you knew at least one knew you were standing here.

“Dude I’ve seen sunsets before why do you absolutely want to see this -...” he broke of mid sentence as his eyes fell on you.

Time seemed as if moved in slow motion, he looked at you and blinked, as if he was not sure what he was seeing was actually true. You didn’t move and just smiled at him, your heart beating so rapidly it was gonna give out any second. Then he moved and time sped up again because he was standing before you in the next second, nearly running to get to you. He cupped your face with his right hand as his left came around your waist and before you could even utter a single word he was kissing you.

You melted into his touch, and locked your arms around his neck. Feeling pleased you could actually reach it with your 4 inch heels. He broke of when laughter broke out behind him, his breathing heavier as normal. You ignored them, looking him deep in his eyes. “Happy birthday Dean.”

You were rewarded with his adorable smile. “How are you here? And how did I not know about this?!” You grinned and nodded towards Sean who was still laughing. “Sean helped me plan it. I wanted to surprise you. I’ve been nervous all week!” He frowned at that. “Why would you be nervous?” “Well it had been a couple of weeks since we last saw each other and I wasn’t sure if you wanted this.” Dean shook his head at that. “You are ridiculous, of course I want this.” He was looking so gorgeous with the last light hugging his features it took your breath away.

“Hey lovebirds, come on I’m starving.” Sean called out. You peeked round Dean’s arm and stuck out your tongue at him. “Oh real mature Y/N!” Dean grinned, took your hand and pulled you towards the rest. “Hi, it’s been a while.” Gus said as Sean pulled you in for a hug. Tommy and Benno gave you a typical bro hug with one arm and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Michael smiled without saying something, watching you interact with the rest.

Dean was smiling from ear to ear as you were walking towards the restaurant, his fingers intertwined with yours. The restaurant was really beautiful, with big floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the ocean. You practically felt Dean’s eyes on you as the coat attendant helped you out of your jacket. Knowing he was looking, you brushed your hair over your shoulder, looked behind and gave him a sweet smile.

You expected Dean to blush at being caught but he held your gaze as the rest moved around you, electricity build as the both of you stared at each other. _He seriously has no clue how hot he looks right now._

“If you would follow me.” A waiter suddenly said, breaking the spell. This time if was your turn to blink, as you turned towards the waiter. _Really dude? Talk about timing..._ Dean chuckled at your face as you tried to keep the annoyance out of it. He placed his hand on your lower back as you followed the rest to your table.

Tonight was the first time you had dinner with everyone together, and it was really fun. It was more like a family get together, all the guys were so familiar with one another and they passed the salt and butter without a word to each other. You enjoyed watching the dynamic between them.

One thing you didn’t expect was the entire party getting dessert. Men not liking dessert stereotype was definitely lost in this group.

As much fun as you were having you wanted to get Dean alone. You didn’t come all this way to spend it with the band. _How the hell do I get him alone?_

“Y/N, you know what I just realized? You didn’t bring Dean a present!” Sean said, giving you the perfect opening. _Thank you Sean!_ “No no, I did. I left it in my hotel room. It’s breakable so I didn’t want to risk it.” “You brought me a gift?!” “Of course I did. Did you really think I would forget that?” Dean turned into a 6 year old at Christmas Eve in less the time it took for you to finish your sentence. You and everyone at the table chuckled at it.

There was no going back once he knew about the gift and soon the both of you where sitting in an Uber back to the hotel. On the ride back Dean talked about the tour and how it was going. You of course followed him and knew some of it, but hearing him talk about it was much better.

When the both of you arrived at the hotel, he shook his head. “Sean really wanted to go all out, didn’t he?” You giggled at his face. “Yes he did. My room even connects to yours.” A slow smile crept over his face as you said that, making your heart flutter. “Oh that’s convenient, aren’t you scared I might take advantage of that?” He said with a cheeky grin. “Not really, who’s to say I won’t take advantage of you?” You answered with a wink as you unlocked the door to your side of the room.

Feeling a little awkward you walked over to where you had placed his gift, just so you had something to do with your hands. When you turned around Dean was leaning against the desk that held the mini fridge. Looking more like a model then anyone had a right to. You carefully carried his gift over to him, which he enthusiastically accepted.

He weighed it in his hands, grinning like a lunatic. Once he tore of the paper he looked up startled, you had given him a Jameson Black Barrel whiskey bottle. By the look on his face he knew it wasn’t a cheap gift. “This is too much, love.” “No it’s not. I know you like it why wouldn’t I give you something you love?!” “Alright but you’re drinking it with me, right now.” He said as he grabbed two glasses with his free hand and walked over to the bedroom bench, completely ignoring the two lounge chairs in the corner.

He sat down and placed the glasses between his legs and poured in two fingers of whiskey. You accepted the glass without a word. Whiskey was definitely not your favorite, but hell would freeze over before you would admit that. Dean turned to you when his own glass was filled. “To the best birthday gift I ever got!” “Cheers.” You echoed.

The whiskey burned your throat and coated your insides with a trail of fire. Dean chuckled seeing your face. “Small sips love. Not big gulps.” You tried again and with a small sip it was actually quite nice.

It was really fun, just talking and laughing with him while the both of you drank. You had no idea how much time passed but judging by the more then half empty bottle standing on the bed behind you, it was longer as you realized. _Wow did we seriously drink it all?_ After awhile you found yourself leaning into Dean's shoulder, your bodies touching all the way. His hand resting on your hip.

You took your whiskey and downed whatever was left in your glass. _Ok, breathe. Just do it!_ You took a second to gather your nerve and straddled him. Dean’s eyes widened with surprise at your bold move. You locked your arms around his neck and kissed him. He tasted of whiskey and Dean, it was even more intoxicating than your wildest dreams. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him.

Dean licked your bottom lip and you shuddered with anticipation. When he pulled back he gave you a look that nearly set your body on fire. _Oh my god._ You kissed him again, slipping your tongue in and caressing his. He groaned as you did so and the sound was incredibly erotic.

He was pulling back and taking it slow, letting you set the pace. Your heart was jackhammering in your chest, truth was this was as far as the both of you had ever gone. You both knew the holdup was you, you only had been dating for a couple of months but Dean never pushed. You always knew he was different and you were never just a notch on his bedpost, but had been careful nonetheless. Of course not seeing each other for weeks on end didn’t help the situation either.

You kissed him again, holding nothing back this time. He pulled back and kissed his way from your mouth to your neck. As he did so, you made work of his shirt, you loved seeing him an a dress shirt but were definitely cursing the little buttons now. _Stupid little buttons, maybe I should just rip it._ As you were working on his shirt, his hands were traveling all over your body. He found the zipper and button of your dress on your back. He lifted your dress over your head and groaned when he saw the tiny black lace panties you had on and nothing else.

You could feel his erection pressing against your abdomen and it felt impressive. You stood up and pulled him with you. Having kicked of his shoes hours earlier you had his black jeans of in no time. Before you could work on his pants, Dean turned you around and bit your shoulder as he pinched a nipple with his left hand and slowly worked his way down with his right hand.

When his hand reached his goal and he inserted a finger, you moaned and trembled on your feet. “Christ you are wet.” He whispered in your ear als he slowly worked his fingers. It was a good thing his strong arm was around you, because your knees nearly gave out. The combination of alcohol, pure ecstasy and the fact you were still wearing your heels nearly overwhelming you.

He pulled you backwards towards the bed and gently pushed you on it. You just pushed all the clutter that was behind you on the bed aside as he took one foot, removed the heel and threw it behind him. You leaned on your elbows watching him. He placed butterfly kisses all the way from your ankle till the inside of your thigh and repeated the process with your other leg. By the time he reached his goal you were going crazy with need. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of your panties and lowered them agonizingly slow, you couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze. He was going too slow and too fast at the same time.

He never broke eye contact as he lowered his mouth, and flicked his tongue over you. The sensation was amazing and you couldn’t help but groan. You could see the grin spreading even with his face buried inside of you. You were just about to make a comment when he inserted a finger and lightly bit into your clit, all words died away and got replaced with a moan. _Dear god, I should’ve known he was gonna drive me crazy!_

Soon you were incoherent with pleasure, fisting your hands in his glorious locks. You were so close, your skin was flushed, and you couldn’t help but tremble under his onslaught. His arm was placed firmly on your abdomen, holding you still while tracing patterns with his thumb. _”Is there anything he can’t do?!_ He suddenly chuckled and the vibrations pushed you over the edge. Your orgasm pulsated through your body, as Dean lapped it all up. Still chucking now and again.

One minute he was there and the next he was gone, from somewhere deep in you blissful state you could hear him tearing something. You raised your head trying to shake the cobwebs from your mind. Before you could he was on the bed again hovering over you, he kissed you, intertwining his tongue with yours. You could taste yourself, mixed with whiskey.

As he was finally completely filling you up, you both moaned in unison and you closed your eyes in pleasure. It just felt so unbelievably good to have him inside you and it felt like he was everywhere, making you feel safe and secure. “Fuck.” You breathed. “You feel amazing.” Dean waited a moment to let you adjust before easing out and slamming back in again, making you moan even louder.

He bit your neck, a bit harder now, leaving marks while holding your hip with one hand to be able to push into you even deeper. He started sweating and his dark and low moans made you shiver with pleasure. His length filled you up and brushed over your most sensitive spots and you felt like you were going to explode from ecstasy. Closing your ankles behind his back and pulling him even closer.

He groaned at your anticipation and happily obliged your silent wish and thrust into you even deeper and harder now moaning more loudly himself. You didn't want this to end ever again.

“Dean.” You moaned, the muscles in your stomach and womanhood constricting. He groaned. You could feel him throbbing within you. You desperately wanted to feel him release within you, to feel his body reacting the same way as yours did to his.

Your ability to hold onto your release completely left you, giving you nothing to hold onto but Dean’s body as your orgasm washed over you in waves. You were sure your screamed his name and bucked up against him uncontrollably.

With one final thrust he growled through his own orgasm, biting into the soft flesh of your shoulder again. Utterly spent, he collapsed on top of you, panting and shaking. Your heartbeats racing in sync. “Wow.” “Yeah.” Was all he said still breathless. You started to giggle. He pushed up on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow at you. “What's so funny?”

“Oh god, nothing! I just-” you broke off, trying to stop the laughter bubbling up in your throat. “I think we knocked over the bottle of whiskey.” You finally managed to say. “And now the bed is all wet.” Dean snorted.

“Well that's definitely a waste.” He pulled out of you with a slight wince at the sensitivity, carefully removing the condom and disposing of it. Dean looked across the room, taking in the mess they made “We were kind of in a rush, huh?” You giggled and pushed yourself up on your elbows.

“I wouldn't change a thing though .” Dean said. His hair was a mess from where you had run your fingers through it. And you were pretty sure your hair looked just the same. He climbed back in the bed and pulled you close for a gentle kiss. “Me neither.” A grin slowly formed on his face. “Oh no, what's with the look?” “Nothing, nothing.” He said. “Just that this was a better workout then I get with Sven!”

“I kind of wish I could argue with you just on principle, but I can't deny it.” You scratched your nails lightly over his chest, and a shiver went through him. “But I got a good workout too.”

“Oh I most definitely did all the work, I think you need to do the work next time!” He said with a grin, you shook your head and chuckled. _No problem baby._

“Dean Lewis is many things,” you sighed. “Modest is not one of them.” He cupped the back of your head and rested his forehead against yours.

“You know you adore me.” He murmured.

“You know what? I think I really do.” You rubbed your nose against his. “I think I have for a long time.”


End file.
